


Who Do You Belong To？

by Greyyyyy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: Sebastian did a blowjob for the new world champion.





	

摇曳的灯光和轰鸣的音乐在Nico的世界里都乱糟糟地融在了一起，过量的酒精使新科世界冠军的大脑昏昏沉沉地糊成一片，以致于他甚至都没看见那个朝他走来的人。

“Nico.”脸上依旧挂着大得有些夸张的笑，Nico努力地眨着眼试图认出站在他面前的人的模样——很显然他失败了，然后一头栽进了那人的怀里，或者说是在摊到地上前被他接住了。

“Just come over here——”Nico整个人都架在了他的身上，任那人把自己拖离闹哄哄的人群，来到了一个更安静的地方。“Hey Nico，can you hear me？”倚靠在冰冷的墙上，Nico轻微地打了个哆嗦，清醒了一些。

Sebastian正极近地半蹲在他面前，近到Nico甚至能看到在灯光下他浅蓝灰色的双眼中最细微的色纹，宛若汪洋大海中浮动的波纹，又比那美丽上千万倍。

于是带着笑和不知从何生出的期待，Nico微仰起头，吻住了他的唇。按在墙上的指节微泛着白，Seb低头借以加深这个吻，手环上了Nico的腰——看着Seb眼中的狡黠，Nico顺势将两人间的距离拉得更近。

他们大概是在派对某个角落的洗手间里，抵着对方不肯结束这个吻。跌跌撞撞地挤进最里边的隔间：“World champion...I think you deserve something special——from me.”靠在门板上喘息，Nico居高临下地俯视着Sebastian：“And...？”

手指按上了Nico的皮带扣，Seb舔了舔下唇：“You'll know.”皮革摩擦的悉索声在金属物件落地的脆响中终止，Sebastian的舌尖隔着内裤勾勒出Nico阴茎的形状。“Gott...”Nico呢喃着，不太确定自己是否真的发出了声音：“I love your shirt.”

“I appreciate that.”缓缓地将他的内裤扯下，Seb尝试般地将Nico的前端含入口中。将Seb向自己压得更近，Nico因他口中绝妙的感受而呻吟出声——他在见到Sebastian的第一面时就知道，他的那张嘴就是为了口交而生的。

而射在他脸上后将剩余的精液抹在他的唇上——想到这幅画面Nico竟有些难抑快感：“Fuck.”讨好似地将Nico的阴茎吞得更深，Seb刻意拖长了他舔过Nico充血的龟头的动作。

来不及咽下的唾液混着前液沿着他的下颚滑下，色情地顺着Seb起伏的喉结滴在他的黑色衬衫上。Sebastian总懂得该如何取悦他人。这仿佛就是他的天性，所以整个围场里就没有几个不喜欢他的人——但他真正的一面却只对一人展露......

想到这点，Nico那小小的不堪启齿的虚荣心就再次被满足了。Sebastian Vettel，这个F1的四届世界冠军，只属于他。Seb垂下眼时睫毛在脸上投下浅浅的阴影，泛着水光的唇包裹着Nico的阴茎。他的手抚上了Nico的大腿，指尖挑逗地在他腿根画着圈。

深吸了一口气，Nico的手指陷入Seb微卷的发间，渐渐收紧：“I'm coming——”从鼻间挤出几声低哼，Sebastian在Nico每一次深入时收紧了喉口，覆上了一层泪光的双眼执着地与Nico的双眼对视。

扯着Sebastian的发，Nico在最后一次抽送后把精液都灌进了Seb的喉咙里，而他立马将它们咽下，几乎是无比渴求的，不肯浪费任何一滴。

平复着自己的呼吸，Nico的手落在了Seb的脸颊上，满意地看着他顺从地侧过脸轻蹭着自己的手掌。“Sebastian，Who do you belong to？”将唇角沾染上的液体舔尽，Seb闭上了双眼：“Of couse is you，my champ.”

狂欢还没有结束，夜还很长。


End file.
